Plasma uniformity control during plasma processing for treating semiconductor substrates is important to achieve patterning structures on a substrate or controlling the amount of material removed from or deposited on or into the substrate. A plasma processing system may include a large distance or gap between the plasma source and the substrate. A chamber wall of the plasma processing may be disposed between the plasma source and the substrate. As a result, ions and electrons in the plasma may be influenced by the potential difference between the plasma and the chamber wall. The ions proximate to the chamber wall may migrate towards the chamber wall instead of the substrate. The loss of ions to the chamber wall may alter the plasma density profile across the substrate that may introduce processing non-uniformities that may negatively impact semiconductor devices being built in or on the substrate. For example, a lower plasma density at the edge of the substrate may induce a lower etch or deposition rate at the edge of the substrate than at the center of the substrate. Hence, systems and methods that improve plasma density profile uniformity may be desirable.